Words For Tomorrow
by BruHaeven
Summary: Aqua and three moments; she considers her light and the ones she loves.


AN: Part of the prompt challenge I'm involved in with my two best friends; just a short drabble this time.

**Prompt: Not Today **

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize; everything belongs to Square Enix/Disney and I am making no profit whatsoever.

.xxx.

_"You're awful, Aqua." _

The words hurt more than Terra's turned back, more than Terra putting himself so close to the Darkness. They cut, and they cut deep; it's enough to sting Aqua out of her ever-present serenity. Outwardly, she simply blinks. Inwardly, she's keening.

She loves them both, Terra and Ven. Viscerally, deeply. _Differently_.

She loves Terra in the confusing, heated way she whispers to the night-time, in the way her stomach clenches when he gives her that sideways look, in the way he so rarely smiles but when he does… he _glows_.

Ven… Ven is…

She looks at him subtly, looks at that beautiful boy standing next to her, honest and innocent and so, so _good_. His eyes, so blue, bluer than anything—and Aqua _knows_ her blues, his eyes glare ahead, angry but not, because he is too good, too pure to give in to the Darkness of true anger. He's so full of young conviction, determined and he _will _save the world and Terra.

Ven is her light, and he will save her, too.

He runs off, after Terra and away from her and her heart aches. He is no longer angry, but bounding, confident energy and he will save them all.

As he scampers away, she smiles, watery.

.xxx.

She thinks back to a time before everything crumbled to dust and darkness.

"_Hey, Aqua. Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" _

'_From you,' _she wants to say, wants to tell him so badly that he **is **her light, he and his easy smiles and easier laughter, he and his blue, **blue** eyes.

Instead she starts to give the factual answer and then Terra is there and she and her light and her lovelust are together and everything is whole, perfect. The Wayfinders may symbolise their unbreakable connection, but it goes deeper than that. The man and the boy, they make up _her_ and she will never let them go.

Back then she thought the Darkness couldn't touch them no matter how it reached.

In the present, she thinks she was a fool.

.xxx.

In the Keyblade Graveyard they are together again and, for a moment, before Ven speaks, she feels whole again. Her lovelust to her left and her light in front of her and, for that split second, she is able to stop thinking, stop analysing. For a moment, she is able to forget Terra's actions and Ven's reality and just _feel _what she feels. The three of them will always be one.

And then it rips apart with talk of Vanitas and X-Blades and then, and then, and then Ven splits her heart in two.

_"I'm asking you, as a friend… Just… put an end to me." _

The only thing she can think is a harsh, resounding _**NO.**_ But Ven, his face so resigned, his eyes so honest, is looking for all the world older and sadder and so open it _hurts_.

And as that beautiful boy stands in front of her, Terra's hand on his shoulder, hers on his cheek, all she wants to do is crush him to her, hug him like she hasn't done in years and tell him how completely he is her light.

How she loved him so, so much.

But no. Not today. Because telling him those things means there is no dawn arriving. It means the darkness has conquered them. It means their unbreakable bond, impossibly, has been broken. She won't say those words to him in that one moment, but only so that she can say them later.

She loves him so much, much more than Terra, because her love for him is as _pure _as he is.

She will not tell him. Not today.

.xxx.

As Aqua wanders the darkness, small and alone in its midst, she wonders.

_.Fin._

**Fun Fact:** I've owned _BBS _since it first came out in 2010 (I think), but could never really get into it until this past month. Now, I'm completely obsessed and totally want Ven as the little brother I never had. This is my first time writing for the _BBS_ crew, so I'm a bit hesitant to post this oneshot, but here it is anyway! Comments and critiques are always welcome in a review ^.^


End file.
